TwoStep
by Schocker
Summary: Percy and Annabeth dance on the Argo II. Jason sits and wonders about the odd couple, with a surprise visit from a certain goddess.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is purely for entertainment purposes. **

It wasn't really surprising that most demigods were good dancers. After all, it does take some grace and agility to not trip on yourself in the middle of a monster attack.

But still Jason couldn't help but be almost…_mesmerized _at the sight of his Greek cousin and his girlfriend on the deck of the Argo II.

It had started out with Will Solace. The deck was calm. People were mulling and talking quietly to each other in the fading sunlight. Jason reminded himself to tell Leo to flip on the deck lights in a few minutes.

Will Solace decided it was too quiet, and, "Like a ghost town. Liven up, people, c'mon, let's enjoy while we can!"

Jason rolled his eyes from his position at the Starboard side of the boat, though he silently agreed. They were off to Greece and Rome, in a yet undetermined order, facing Giants and monsters that would certainly kill a few of the company on the ship.

What Jason hadn't expected was loud, lively swing music to blare from the speakers in the Argo II.

Still, Jason smiled and bobbed his head to the beat, the happy, energetic music lifting his mood, almost making him chuckle.

"My lady, I request a dance," he heard a familiar voice say, though it was imitating a very snooty person. Jason turned in time to see a happy Annabeth accept a hand from her boyfriend, Percy Jackson. "I accept kind gentleman," she said in the same snooty voice she was asked in.

This Annabeth was a much different Annabeth than the one he originally knew. She was a lot happier for one. Her 'tolerance of stupidity,' as she liked to call it, had risen, making her less irritable.

Jason had talked to his sister before the Argo left camp, asking a question he was genuinely curious about after he saw his sister look at Annabeth with sad eyes and mumbling, "Poor Annie."

"Why is Annabeth _so_ sad." It sounded stupid when he said it like that, but he didn't know how else to phrase it. Luckily, the huntress understood and said, "Jason, you have to understand. Annabeth had no one. Her parents shunned her, Luke was distancing himself, I was a tree, believed to be dead," Jason winced at that. He didn't like hearing about his sister in pain. "Then this stupid, scrawny, annoying kid comes along. Oh, and how she hates him." She laughs at my confused face.

"Yeah, you heard me right. But anyways, she tries not to get attached, but that stupid boy stays with her for _years._ He risks his life for her, and vice versa. Annabeth… became less angry, less cold, less… everything bad really. They work well together. So, when her rock for 5 years leaves… it's different, Jason, Percy isn't just Annabeth's boyfriend. He's her _best friend._ He makes her Annabeth."

Jason thought about that for a while. When Percy and Annabeth reunited…he had never seen a look of pure joy on anyone's face like that.

A touch on Jason's shoulder brought him back to the present, where Piper was standing next to him with a smile. He smiled back and turned to the couple he had been pondering.

Apparently, Jason had not spent all that much time lost in thought.

The couple was just setting up to dance. Percy put his hand on her hip, and Annabeth out her's on his shoulder, clasping their free hands together.

"Try not to step on me this time, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth smirked.

"Hey, that's not fair, Wise Girl, you can't use my awkward phase against me," Percy fake-pouted, making Annabeth roll her eyes.

They both bobbed their heads to the beat, then, with no warning, they took off into a two step.

Jason suddenly found himself entranced, and he could tell Piper, along with everyone watching, was as well.

They moved with grace and speed, moving their feet quickly, with no hesitation, as if it was choreographed. Their laughter rang sweetly above the music, sending a smile he couldn't control across his face.

"They're beautiful," Jason heard Piper mumble next to him. Jason realizes that the daughter of Aphrodite was right. Not really in a superficial way, (though they were also that, being the child of a god tends to make one good looking) happiness and radiance rolled off of them as they trotted around the deck in their dance. Jason felt almost giddy when they swirled by.

"_Mom?"_ Jason was startled into looking next to him, where he saw Lady Venus-_no,_ he reprimanded himself,_ this was Aphrodite._ She kind of looked like Piper, but then like Reyna for a moment.

"Aren't they just perfect?" Aphrodite sighed. "Best couple since Helena and Paris."

"Mother, are you doing this?" Piper demanded from Jason's other side. Jason suddenly realized that he was indeed feeling the effects of love magic. He narrowed his eyes at the goddess; he didn't like being manipulated like a toy.

That's why he was startled when Aphrodite said, "No."

"What?" he blurted before he could stop himself.

"Silly boy," she patted Jason's head almost condescendingly. "This is all their doing. True love this strong broadcasts a signal." Seeing her daughter's and Jason's panicked looks, she added, "No monsters, just the likes of me, maybe some kind nature spirits. Oh," she sighs and turns back to the laughing, dancing couple, "I'm not supposed to be here, but I can't hardly remember the last time I felt such strong love."

Jason also focused on his two friends. They were smiling and slowly coming to a stop with the music.

Everyone burst into applause, and the two of them blushed, walking to go below deck.

"Aww. Show's over. I guess I'll go," Aphrodite turned to leave, before hesitating and wrapping her daughter in a tight hug. Piper froze for a moment, before returning the hug fiercely.

Aphrodite pulled back after a moment. At Piper's almost confusedly surprised look, Aphrodite said softly, "I may not be the goddess of Marriage or the goddess of Childbirth **(1)**, but I still love my children. Romantic love is not the only kind. _Family matters," _she stressed her final two words.

She straightened and disappeared without a sound.

_Family matters._ The words reverberated in Jason's head, and he suddenly felt that the goddess was worried about the Greeks and Romans getting along.

But Jason felt no worry. All Annabeth and Percy had to do was dance again, and everybody would get along happily.

**So, a lot of people don't know Artemis is the goddess of childbirth (a little ironic seeing as she's eternally a virgin) and I just didn't want anyone to get confused.**

**Well, damn. That came out so much more complex than I thought it would. I was just going to write about Percy and Annabeth dancing, but…I guess it's ok. It's like midnight, and I just couldn't get this idea out of my mind!**

**I hardly ever write in third person, because I'm terrible at it. So if you find a slip up where it's first person, I'm sorry. I also had a little bit of tense trouble.**

**I always thought Aphrodite was a complex character, and not as shallow as some people make her out to be.**

**You also may have noticed how Jason saw Piper **_**and**_** Reyna, because I'm not sure who I prefer! Sometimes I go Jasper, sometimes I go Jeyna, I think both are good. But, as you may have noticed, I love Percabeth. I sometimes like Percy/other if it's well written. **

**This author's note turned out a lot more complex than I thought it would. Ok, so, I'm gonna go…be awkward somewhere else, cool? **

**I'll answer any question you have, don't be shy, I'm sorta nice!**

**Until next time,**

**-Schocker**


End file.
